An Ordinary Day on AIM HSM Style
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: A regular day after school on AOL Instant Messenger. The gang are online, in their usual chat room and talking about normal stuff but there is a surprise about Chad and Taylor that no one knows about… until now. Read HUGE News! Very important!


**Distribution: I do not own High School Musical or AIM.**

**Summary: A regular day after school on AOL Instant Messenger. The gang are online, in their usual chat room and talking about normal stuff but there is a surprise about Chad and Taylor that no one knows about… until now. My first fanfic so please give me reviews.**

**Troy Bolton: EHSChamp14**

**Gabriella Montez: SpanishMami214**

**Chad Danforth: LadiesMan4eva**

**Taylor McKessie: Whizkid06**

**Sharpay Evans: MsPerfect27**

**Ryan Evans: DramaGuyT**

**Kelsi Neilson: Fut.Director**

**Jason Cross: BBallPlaya**

**Zeke Foster: BBallBaker**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**SpanishMami214 has signed on at 7:32:06pm**

**BBallBaker has signed on at 7:34:17pm.**

**BBallBaker: Hey gabriella! What are u up 2?**

**SpanishMami214: hey zeke nuthin much where is everyone?**

**BBallBaker: sharpay promised to meet me online**

**EHSChamp14 has signed on at 7:38:59pm.**

**SpanishMami214: u and sharpay are going out?**

**EHSChamp14: U didn't no that Gabi?**

**BBallBaker: We started going out after the 3 way winning**

**SpanishMami214: im the last 2 no everything**

**BBallBaker: u don't know that**

**EHSChamp14: probably the rest of the gang doesn't know. What are u 2 doing?**

**SpanishMami214: nuthin**

**LadiesMan4eva has signed on at 7:44:39pm**

**LadiesMan4eva: what up guys?**

**SpanishMami214: what is up wit ur sn, chad. U ain't every gurl's man!**

**EHSChamp14: Especially no Gabi's man!**

**LadiesMan4eva: hey im only one ladies man ok calm down!**

**BBallBaker: I was abt 2 say…**

**EHSChamp14: Anyways, what is goin on wit u chad**

**LadiesMan4eva: nuthin much. I went out wit Taylor yesterday on a DATE! (AN: yesterday to them was Sunday. This is Monday! Srry 4 interrupting. Let's continue)**

**EHSChamp14: wwwwoooooooowwwww like we care**

**BBallBaker: i care! What happened**

**EHSChamp14: girly guy! U have been hangin out wit sharpay 2 much!**

**BBallBaker: At least I have been on a date wit her!**

**EHSChamp14: u are not bringin gabriella into this….**

**LadiesMan4eva: Guys, shut up! Do you want 2 hear the story or not?**

**BBallBaker: sure!**

**EHSChamp14: whatever**

**LadiesMan4eva: ok then. So me and taylor are headin off…**

**Whizkid06 has signed on at 8:04:34pm**

**Whizkid06: Why are you telling them about our date! I told you not to tell them yet.**

**LadiesMan4eva: I wasn't even getting started abt it. How did u no that I was gonna tell them**

**Whizkid06: You always lie to me when you say that you won't tell anyone**

**LadiesMan4eva: no I don't**

**Whizkid06: yes you do**

**LadiesMan4eva: name one time**

**Whizkid06: my birthday**

**LadiesMan4eva: I only told my brother. Besides, its not like u got pregnant or something right?**

**LadiesMan4eva: right?**

**Whizkid06: CHAD!**

**EHSChamp14: WHAT! U guys had sex! How did this happen?**

**Whizkid06: don't u DARE tell them, chad!**

**LadiesMan4eva: ok**

**LadiesMan4eva: ok u see what had happened was……**

**Whizkid06: Chad!**

**LadiesMan4eva: j/k honey!**

**EHSChamp14: u guys argue & fight 2 much**

**BBallBaker: that I agree on**

**LadiesMan4eva: like u agree on anything!**

**Whizkid06: that was mean, Chad. Say ur srry!**

**LadiesMan4eva: ur not my mom Tay!**

**Whizkid06: Chad!**

**LadiesMan4eva: srry Zeke**

**EHSChamp14: that was funny **

**LadiesMan4eva: haha whateva**

**DramaGuyT has signed on at 8:18:49pm**

**DramaGuyT: what was funny? Hey ryan. Read above abt what happened**

**BBallBaker: hey ryan. Where's sharpay she said she'll meet me online?**

**DramaGuyT: srry zeke she's out shopping.**

**LadiesMan4eva: a total girl thing!**

**EHSChamp14: exactly!**

**Whizkid06: Hello! Gurl in the room! Don't 4get abt me**

**LadiesMan4eva: srry Tay**

**EHSChamp14: no offense 2 u, of course**

**Whizkid06: none taken**

**DramaGuyT: what u guys been up 2**

**EHSChamp14: nuthin much. Just bored**

**LadiesMan4eva: me 2**

**BBallBaker: im bakin apple pie!**

**Whizkid06: my fav! Send me some**

**DramaGuyT: me too. I love that kind of pie!**

**BBallPlaya has signed on at 8:24:12pm.**

**BBallPlaya: wat kind of pie?**

**Whizkid06: Apple**

**DramaGuyT: Apple!**

**BBallBaker: let me put this in the over. I'll be right back.**

**BBallBaker is away at 8:25:31pm**

**BBallPlaya: can someone info me on wats goin on**

**EHSChamp14: zeke told us abt him bakin apple pie**

**LadiesMan4eva: and TAYLOR and ryan are getting overexcited about it.**

**Whizkid06: don't u exaggerate my mane chad! Hey Jason!**

**BBallPlaya: hey taylor did u talk to kelsi**

**Whizkid06: what do u mean**

**BBallPlaya: have u guys talked to kelsi yet**

**LaidesMan4eva: no y?**

**BBallPlaya: just askin**

**DramaGuyT: someone cares abt kelsi much :))**

**EHSChamp14: what do u mean by**

**EHSChamp14: oh…**

**BBallPlaya: not like that!**

**BBallBaker returned at 8:31:10pm**

**BBallBaker: not like what?**

**EHSChamp14: why does everyone do that?**

**FutDirector has signed on at 8:33:42pm.**

**FutDirector: do what?**

**EHSChamp14: That! I gotta take a chill pill. I'll be back**

**EHSChamp14 is away at 8:34:26pm.**

**Whizkid06: Boy nerves!**

**LadiesMan4eva: Hey**

**BBallPlaya: hey**

**BBallBaker: we're boys**

**LadiesMan4eva: not boys men**

**Whizkid06: whatever**

**DramaGuyT: it still insulted us!**

**Whizkid06: srry**

**FutDirector: what up guys!**

**BBallPlaya: hey kelsi!**

**LadiesMan4eva: what up kelsi!**

**DramaGuyT: hey!**

**BBallBaker: hey kelsi!**

**SpanishMami214: hey kelsi!**

**LadiesMan4eva: WOAH! Where did u come from **

**Whizkid06: what do u mean, chad. Hey kels!**

**FutDirector: hey taylor**

**LadiesMan4eva: when I signed on, she complimented badly about my sn and then she didn't talk for a while. Where were u?**

**SpanishMami214: was eatin dinner**

**LadiesMan4eva: Oh**

**DramaGuyT: I gotta eat 2. see u guys school tomorrow.**

**Whizkid06: see u ryan!**

**BBallBaker: tell sharpay 2 call me!**

**FutDirector: wait u guys are goin out!**

**DramaGuyT: yeah. U didn't no. I will, zeke. See u guys**

**DramaGuyT has signed off at 8:41:29pm.**

**SpanishMami214: finally im not the only person who is the last 2 no everything.**

**LadiesMan4eva: oooooook. Where's tay**

**BBallPlaya: she's probably eatin dinner and 4got 2 tell us.**

**BBallBaker: true. I gotta run. The pie's done. Talk to ya school.**

**SpanishMami214: what kind of pie is it**

**BBallBaker: apple**

**SpanishMami214: I love that type of pie. Send me some kay?**

**BBallBaker: sure thing, gabi see u guys**

**BBallBaker has signed off at 8:44:52pm**

**LadiesMan4eva: what is wit everyone likin apple pie**

**BBallPlaya: I don't like apple pie. Blueberry is my favorite.**

**FutDirector: blueberry is my favorite pie, too Jason**

**BBallPlaya: cool**

**LadiesMan4eva: yea anyways, when is troy coming back**

**SpanishMami214: what made troy leave first of all**

**EHSChamp14: returned at 8:46:04pm**

**EHSChamp14: nuthin hey guys**

**FutDirector: hey troy**

**BBallPlaya: what up Bolton**

**EHSChamp14: hey Jason, kelsi. Where have u been gabi**

**SpanishMami214: eatin dinner, u**

**EHSChamp14: I had 2 chill out 4 a while and I ate dinner, too.**

**SpanishMami214: oh ok. That's cool**

**EHSChamp14: yea :))**

**LadiesMan4eva: ooook. I gotta eat dinner. See u guys.**

**LadiesMan4eva has signed off at 8:50:19pm**

**FutDirector: hey do u guys wanna go to the fair tonight. It's its last day here and im dyin 2 go.**

**BBallPlaya: I can go. What abt u 2 lovebirds**

**EHSChamp14: sure**

**SpanishMami214: no problem. Troy can u come pick me up?**

**EHSChamp14: sure I'll be there in half an hour**

**BBallPlaya: ok so me and kelsi will meet u guys there at 9:30 the least**

**FutDirector: yeah!**

**SpanishMami214: totally**

**EHSChamp14: see u guys then.**

**BBallPlaya has signed off at 8:54:59pm.**

**FutDirector: I 4got to ask Jason if he's gonna pick me up.**

**EHSChamp14: I have his number if u wanna call him.**

**FutDirector: no its ok. I got it. Thanx though see u guys at the fair.**

**FutDirector has signed off at 8:55:42pm**

**SpanishMami214: how did she get his #?**

**EHSChamp14: maybe he does like her**

**SpanishMami214: hun?**

**EHSChamp14: nm. Let me call chad and I'll ask him if he wants to come**

**SpanishMami214: I'll ask taylor too.**

**EHSChamp14: ok I'll be there in abt 25 mins**

**SpanishMami214: ok troy bye**

**EHSChamp14: bye gabi**

**SpanishMami214 has signed off at 8:58:52pm**

**EHSChamp14: I luv u gabriella**

**EHSChamp14 has signed off at 8:59:55pm.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**You know what 2 no. Review please. This is my first fanfiction story so I need 2 know what u liked best and what I need 2 work on. Also, please inform me if u want this to become a series b/c im thinking abt making one but I need ur help. Be on the lookout for my next story, Walk Me Home, a Chaylor story. Also my Buffy/Angel story, An Ordinary Day of B/A Fluff, for all u buffy fans. See ya soon!**

**ThunderbirdWildcat**


End file.
